


Stars Above, Be Kind

by Soar319



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Flashbacks, Former Lovers to Enemies, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swordfighting, anime dedede still an ass, headcanon meta originates from nightmare, meta does not deserve this hurt, past relationship, this is a self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: Thousands of years ago, he was in love with a warrior revered for their skill on the battlefield. However, they were sealed away for their excess power, ending said dream for good.Now, King Dedede purchased 'the greatest warrior in the galaxy' to finally get rid of Kirby, and Meta Knight could only hope it is not who he thinks it is. But he knows the stars never were kind to him, and they sure as hell aren't going to start now.





	1. Customer Service

A typical day in Pupupu Town was peaceful and quaint, sheeps baaing in the fields as residents went through their daily routines. Waddle dees patrolled the castle, washed the laundry, and tended to the garden faithfully. Kirby slept the day away, dreaming of sweets and watermelons with a happy smile. The sun had just set beyond Whispy Wood’s treetop, the moon making its way up the starry sky.

But alas, peace never was a permanent option. 

“That last demon beast was a complete bust! I don’t want Kirby in this town for another day, you hear me?!” King Dedede hollared, flopping down onto his throne with a huff. Escargoon sighed and followed behind, a little bummed out as well with their failed attempt. Whatever they do, Kirby always manages to gain a copy ability and beat them in the end! It was an annoyance! Dedede hit the button to summon forth a giant screen, it only taking a second to flicker to life. “Customer Service!” He yelled. 

“Ah, your Majesty! How have you been?” Customer Service greeted with his trademark smile. 

“I want a demon beast! A _good_ one this time! The last one was a damn failure!” Dedede complained, rambling off for another five minutes of how he wanted a refund. Customer Service coughed to get his attention back, Dedede crossing his arms and glaring at him. “I ain’t paying until there’s a beast that actually does it’s job!” 

“Well, if his Majesty wishes for something so capable, we do have an… option.” Customer Service grinned, the penguin tilting his head slightly in interest. “It is not part of our catalogue, consider it as a secret product.” The sound of such a label already had both Dedede and Escargoon leaning forward in interest. “I must warn you, this one is particulary destructive; it is known for destroying entire planets and conquering galaxies.” 

Oh, how brightly the king’s eyes shined. It stretched the smile further across Customer Service’s face. 

“It has the nickname of being the ‘greatest warrior in the galaxy’.” Oh, there was the spark he loved so much. Dedede was grinning listening to the product, Escargoon equally entranced with the words. “They were trapped inside a crystal prison for thousands of years because their power was said to be too great. You understand how significant that is, yes?” 

“SOLD!” 

“Your Majesty, we should list-” Dedede slammed his hand on the button, the delivery system rising out of the throne room floor; however, no power surged through, the pedestal remaining empty. 

“Don’t be so impatient now! We will need a day to prepare for this product. Like I said before, this one is very, very dangerous. But rest assured, they will dispose of Kirby with ease!” Customer Service promised with a big grin, clapping his hands together. “You will get your money’s worth!” 

“I better!” The screen turned off, Dedede laughing heartily and clapping in joy. The greatest warrior in the galaxy was going to be under his command! Kirby doesn’t stand a chance! “Escargoon! Tell the waddle dees to prepare a celebratory dinner! I’m going to be rid of Kirby once in for all!” 

“Yes, your Majesty!” Escargoon ran off to find the nearest waddle dee, equally cheerful. In their excitement, they did not notice the shadow behind the columns slinking away, golden eyes fading into the shadows. 

Meta hurried away from the throne room and found his way to the main castle hallways, walking down the corridor in his usual stride. The waddle dees waddled past, the birds chirped away their songs, his footsteps clicked across the stone floor. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the stars faintly twinkling. It was so peaceful, so wonderfully peaceful, but he has never felt more troubled in his life. The cape that wrapped so protectively around him felt more restrictive and suffocating, each breath coming out in pants. 

“You!” Meta froze in his steps, just barely recognizing Escargoon’s voice behind him. “Tell the dees the King wants dinner now! And make it a feast!” A waddle dee hurried on past him towards the kitchen, Escargoon huffing and brushing his hands. “Oh, good evening, Sir Meta Knight!” He responded with a curt nod. He didn’t trust his voice, sucking in oxygen as if his lungs kept on deflating. Thankfully, Escargoon turned and headed in the opposite direction. 

Unfortunately, it still left him with his thoughts. 

_No, it cannot be. It cannot be… He cannot be talking about them, how?_ His heart pounded even louder in his head, a heavy lump growing in his throat. _No…. no no no…. It was in a damn alternate dimension! How?! Nightmare, has his power…?!_ Opening the door to his room, he almost slammed the door shut, mask beginning to feel far too tight on his face. _He couldn’t, he couldn’t have-!_

“Sir, are you alright?” Meta nearly choked on his spit in the shock, looking up to see Sword and Blade running over. Their swords were on the table, in the middle of polishing. He swallowed and forced his heart to stop pounding in his head, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. “Did something happen?” Blade asked, Sword grabbing their swords in preparation. 

“... Sword. Blade. Listen to me very carefully.” He whispered, the two standing by his side to hear. “Dedede ordered a _deadly_ opponent. Under no circumstances can I have Kirby fight this one.” The cape was getting too restrictive, Meta letting it fall to his sides. “Warn Fumu and Bun. They have to get Kirby to safety. I do not care what they say, Kirby is NOT ready for this one.” He raised his head. “Go. Now.” 

“Yes Sir!” They sprinted out, Meta hearing them making way for the minister’s room. He exhaled, suddenly feeling the weight of thousands of years beginning to press down onto his shoulders. Taking the mask off and letting the cool night air wash over his face, he gazed down at the mask surface; he could barely make out his own expression. It has been a while since he has done maintenance. It was all scratched up, the metal left unpolished for quite some time. Glancing at the mirror, he felt his throat tighten up as it only reflected back silvery eyes. 

_Please… please, stars above… do not let it be them…_

Somehow, he knew it was a hopeless wish. The stars never were kind to him.


	2. Galacta Knight Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galacta Knight arrives to Pupupu Town. Meta Knight's week has just gone from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Galaxia's quotes start like <> ! I do follow with the headcanon that Galaxia communicates with Meta Knight.

“Kirby can handle them! They’ve beaten up plenty of other demon beasts!” Bun protested, Kirby glancing up from the dinner table with a curious poyo. They hurried over, trying to look behind Sword and Blade standing at the doorway. 

“Sir Meta Knight stated specifically that Kirby is not ready. This opponent seems to not be a beast, but rather something else.” Sword stated again, turning to look at Kirby. “He looked very troubled when he came to us. He hasn’t looked like that since…” He exchanged a glance with Blade. “... since when?” 

“... Never.” Blade murmured. Bun and Fumu took a step back, Kirby lowering their paws. “Not when he was chased by Chilidog, nor when it came back to hunt Kirby down.” The temperature in the room suddenly became freezing, Kirby shuffling closer to Fumu with a quiet whimper. 

If even Meta Knight was afraid, then something was seriously wrong. 

“Alright, we will go camping at Whispy’s for a few days.” Fumu broke the silence, clapping to get everybody’s attention back. “That should be okay, right? Whispy Woods to a newcomer is a maze, and I’m sure Mr. Whispy won’t mind!” 

“But then who is going to keep Pupupu Town safe?” Bun asked, Kirby visibly worried as well. They glanced between the door and Fumu, though a paw still held onto her hand. “We can’t just leave with Kirby! Kirby is what keeps us safe!” 

“Sir Meta Knight said he will fight.” Blade said, Kirby widening their eyes and shaking their head. They ran over to Blade, tugging on their hand fervently. 

“Pu poyo poyo pu!” They babbled, tugging on their hand again. “Poyo! Meba poy pu!” 

“Sir Meta Knight stated that he does not want you to fight this opponent, under no circumstances-” 

“POYO PU POY POYO!” Kirby furiously stomped their foot on the ground. “NO!” They yelled, tears brimming at the edges of their eyes. They weren’t even sure how to respond, Fumu slowly taking back Kirby’s paw. They sniffed, looking back up at Blade. “M… M-Meba…?” 

“He will be fine, please do not worry Kirby.” Blade reassured. “Our lord has gone through a lot.” They rested their hand on top of Kirby, giving a reassuring pat. “Please, it will ease his heart to know that you are safe.” Fumu gave a warm smile, picking Kirby up. 

“It will be nice to visit Mr. Whispy again! You can have lots of apples! Help me back, Bun!” The two got to preparing for a camping trip, Sword and Blade helping out. Kirby sat to the side to not interfere. 

Not even the promise of delicious perfect apples made them less scared, constantly glancing at the door. 

“Meba…”

\---------------

It was in the evening when the delivery system began sparking to life, Dedede and Escargoon excitedly watching as it powered up. The entire throne room began to crackle with energy, everything seemingly vibrating and trembling as the delivery system sucked up more power. They began to second-guess purchasing the product, Escargoon scooting a little more behind the throne. 

“A-Are you sure about this, your Majesty...?” He stammered, Dedede’s face turning pale as all the power in the castle short-circuited, gulping. The entire throne room descended into darkness, a blinding light bursting from within the system. 

“W-What is this?!” The delivery system coughed and sparked, smoke coming out of the cables. One last burst of energy, the system shutting off as the light faded out, leaving behind the demon beast. “W… What is this?!” Dedede yelled, slamming the button to call Customer Service. The salesman appeared with a bright grin. 

“Your Majesty! I apologize for the short circuit, this one does take a lot of energy to transfer.” The beast looked quite unresponsive as it stood on the pedestal, mask facing downwards. Two golden horns protruded from their head, silver pauldrons covering their shoulders. A wide shield with a golden cross rested in their left hand, a dark pink lance rested in their right. Feathered wings were folded behind their back, a dark purple chain keeping them tied together. 

“This? This is the greatest warrior?! I was expecting some giant beast, not this puffball!” Dedede complained, already irritated that this beast was probably the same size as the villagers. How was this supposed to be even remotely powerful? Escargoon circled the pedestal with a raised brow, scoffing. 

“Doesn’t it look kind of like Meta Knight?” He mused, poking at the shield. Customer Service chuckled, waving his hand. 

“Why don’t you unlock those chains? Just press the large lock.” Moving behind the knight, Escargoon pressed his hand against the lock, flinching when it glowed and shattered. The wings unfurled, flapping twice; the knight raised their head, revealing a mask with a four-pronged star opening. 

Before he could even remotely get a good look at their face, they shot up into the air with an ear piercing shriek, screaming as they raised their lance; electricity sparked out from within, Escargoon’s entire face going white as he scrambled for cover. Customer Service almost too-happily logged off the screen as lightning struck within the throne room, Dedede screaming in terror and running away. The knight raised their lance again, a circle of blades forming around them. A second later they slashed down, the blades raining down in a barrage. 

“T-THIS IS WHAT WE ORDERED?!” Each blade sliced through the ground as if it were made of butter, embedding itself into the golden floor. The knight gazed up at the ceiling, expression unreadable. The two hid behind a column, watching in confusion as they seemingly stabbed the lance into thin air, a pale white glow emanating from the tip. 

A slash, a tear in the very fabric of space following. A catastrophic blast tore through the tear, blowing the ceiling clean off and leaving only dust behind. The rift closed off, revealing the red-orange sunset; it painted the cracked floor hues of red. The knight took off with three powerful flaps, feathers floating down still crackling with electricity. Dedede ran out to try to follow where the knight was going, but they had already disappeared over the horizon. 

“Your Majesty, I-I think we ordered something way above our control…” Escargoon mumbled, blinking as he saw Dedede beginning to tremble. “Majesty?” He rested a hand on his shoulder. “Majesty, are you-” He flinched as Dedede broke out into laughter, slapping his back harder than he would have liked. 

“That Kirby is as good as gone! There’s no way that puffball fight that beast!” Dedede joyously swung Escargoon in a circle, laughter nearly bringing him to tears. “I’ll finally be rid of that little pest once in for all!” 

From the explosion and the roof of the castle being blown to dust, Meta immediately grabbed one of the spare cars Dedede owned and slammed on the engine, keeping that glimmer of pink and white within view at all times. Tearing through the village and down the countryside, a storm of thoughts ravaged his head. 

If they flew away from Dedede rather than stay, then maybe… maybe… 

The wings descended down towards a field, Meta getting out of the car and running along the outskirts of Whispy Woods. His heart was slamming against his chest, emotions flipping between hope and despair with each beat. Those wings, those lovely wings, fluttering as the knight landed on the ground gracefully, stretching out and folding back neatly. 

There they were. 

Under different circumstances, he would be so happy, ecstatic beyond belief… To have something from his back, when things seemed brighter and much more plausible, when he had so much hope… 

_ There was one knight in attendance at the party that everybody seemed to avoid like the plague. People parted when they walked through, chatter falling into silence; whether that silence stemmed from fear or respect remained a mystery. They mostly stood in the corner of the room, cleaning the lance that has taken an undetermined amount of lives.  _

_ The party was hosted by the GSA, the objective asking for warriors, fighters, knights to join the cause of eliminating demon beasts. To find a new generation of Star Warriors to secure the freedom of the galaxy. It would be a huge benefit if the knight would join the army. The only problem is, nobody dared to speak to the warrior, feared throughout the galaxy.  _

_ Nobody, except for one.  _

_ “Excuse me.” They looked up from cleaning their lance. “It's an absolute pleasure to meet you. I have heard many stories about you.” _

_ “I am surprised, not many initiate conversation with me. May I know your name?”  _

_ “Sir Meta Knight.” The legendary knight gazed at him, extending a hand out with a cheerful laugh. He blinked in surprise at how soft their eyes seemed to be. This was the knight that can fell entire armies? Destroy planets and wreck untold destruction?  _

_ “It is wonderful to meet you, Sir Meta Knight!”  _

He just hoped that those lovely magenta pink eyes, bubbly and soft, would greet him. Surely they remember him? Surely…?

Snapping an old branch, the winged knight whirled around, lance drawn at the ready. Meta stepped out behind the tree trunk, swallowing and making eye contact, hope making him feel positively warm. But what greeted him turned that comforting warmth into a burning chill, his body freezing over with an agonizing shock. 

It looked like the damn stars  **_despised_ ** him. 

Red. The same red that Yamikage bore when they betrayed the GSA. The same red that he stared into when he had to end Jecra’s life. The red that haunted him, reminded him of what he was born out of. 

Out of all the colors, it had to be  _ fucking red. _

The knight gripped their lance and charged forward, Meta throwing up Galaxia to block the slash. His voice was stuck in his throat, moving on instinct to defend against the flurry of thrusts. This can’t be happening, this just can’t be happening-! 

< _ Dear, focus! You cannot be distracted now! _ > Galaxia chided, Meta forcing his thoughts down and diving to avoid a shield bash. The shield slammed against the tree trunk instead, an audible crack following with the trunk splitting into two. They turned and unfurled their wings, three powerful flaps enough to send them soaring into the sky. His cape itched,  _ he wanted to fly too, he wanted to fly with them again-!  _

“Poyo!” Meta froze, whirling around to see the pink puffball emerging out of the trees. Kirby brightened up when they spotted him, running over. “Poyo pu!” 

“Kirby?!” 

“Poyo!” They sprinted forward, Meta paling as he saw the knight lift their lance, a halo of blades circling above sparking with energy. Grabbing the baby, Kirby blinked in confusion, yelping as the first wave of blades crashed down from the heavens. “P-Poyo!”

“Kirby! There you are!” Fumu and Bun emerged out from the woods, widening their eyes as Meta flung Kirby at them, Fumu catching. “What is-” 

“RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!” Whirling around and reflecting the next set of sword beams, Meta hissed as one managed to slice his arm,the knight tucking their wings and diving forward. He jumped to the side and kicked the shield harshly, staggering them for a second. 

“Sir M-”

“GO!” He spat, hearing leaves and branches crunching as the kids escaped, turning back to the fight. They readied their lance once more, Meta trying to ready Galaxia. A bolt of pain shot up his arm, the wound beginning to seep blood; he sheathed her, despite her protests. 

< _ META! _ > Dodging to the left, he ducked underneath the next thrust, red eyes boring into his own golden. 

He never could beat them in a swordfight, but in hand to hand combat… 

Lunging forward with a yell, he grabbed at their wrist and slammed them into the ground, mentally wincing as a few feathers flew up. The shield bashed into the side of his body, Meta ignoring the blooming pain and opting to wrestle the lance out of their grip. They snarled and began to glow white, Galaxia practically shocking him to get his attention. 

< _ GET BACK! _ > Jumping off, a mere second later bolts of lightning stabbed down all around the knight, the glow subsiding. They reaffirmed their grip on the lance, Meta’s glove beginning to be stained with red. < _ Dear, you have to fight! _ >

_ You think I don’t know that?!  _ Jumping up towards the tree branches, those chilling red eyes followed, spreading their wings out and taking to the skies. Meta watched as they circled around, leaping off the branch towards them. The lance thrust forward, the point staring at him dead between the eyes. He heard Galaxia screaming his name, reaching out. 

The point stabbed into his glove and hand, blood spilling onto the white fabric. He forced it down and grabbed one of the golden horns, whirling around and flinging them against the tree trunks. White feathers burst up, Meta wanting to scream an apology. In the moment that they were staggered he ran, disappearing into the maze that was Whispy Woods. The next second they opened their eyes, all that was left was a field with scorch marks and white blades embedded in the dirt. 

Sprinting through the endless rows of trees, Meta only hoped that the knight wouldn’t follow him in.  _ They never did like thick forests, they often got their wings tangled in the branches.  _ Emerging to the clearing that held Whispy, everybody was congregated there, Fumu shooting up from her sitting spot. 

“Sir Meta Knight! You’re-” She stared in shock at his torn glove, though it was not for long. 

“I told you not to get involved!” He hissed, eyes almost flashing red for a second. “You could have died!” 

< _ Dear! Compose yourself! _ >

“Kirby just wanted to help you!” She protested, Meta spotting Kirby hiding behind Sword and Blade. They were staring at his hand, trembling and whimpering. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, Meta struggling to not lash out. He told them to not get involved, he thought he made it clear! And yet-

“Sir.” Blade’s calm voice cut through his head, Sword holding out a roll of bandages. He snatched it up. 

“Excuse me.” Turning away from the group and following the sound of water, he walked for a few minutes and managed to locate a river running through the forest. Dunking his arm into the water, he hissed at the sting, letting the dry blood wash away. Along with the blood, he forced the adrenaline to drop off, trying to calm his pounding heartbeat. 

< _ Why didn’t you take me out? _ > Galaxia asked, Meta turning his head away from her. < _ We both know you could have attacked them in that moment! _ > Not after so many years. < _ What is troubling you? Is this knight somebody from your past? _ > Not just somebody. < _ Your thoughts have been unreadable since yesterday night, what is going on? _ > Wrapping the bandage around his now clean arm and hand, Meta tied it off, turning around as he heard the rustling of leaves. 

“P… Poyo…?” Kirby peeked out from behind a bush, both trying to show themself and become as small as possible. Guilt lay fresh on their face, Meta sighing and walking over. 

“Kirby. Look at me.” They meekly did so, though not before pausing on his bandaged hand. “Kirby, this injury is not your fault.” The adrenaline from the battle had already subsided, leaving him back in a much more reasonable mindset. 

< _ They are still a baby, they didn’t know. _ >

“You were only trying to help. It is admirable for a soldier to come to one’s aid, despite the dangers.” He patted Kirby’s head, the puffball blinking in surprise. “Just next time, before going into battle, please promise me you have a Copy Ability at the ready. Can you do that?” Kirby nodded immediately, relief washing over their face. “Come, let’s head back.” They were all too happy to show him the way back to the clearing, Sword standing up so he could sit down. Kirby sat next to him, one paw over his bandaged one. 

“Sir Meta Knight…?” Fumu tentatively asked. 

“I’m fine.” He looked to her. “This is a very good place to stay for the time being. They do not like entering forests because of their wings.” She relaxed, giving a nod. 

“Mr. Whispy has also agreed to protect us! He is currently watching the edges of the forest for that… demon beast.” 

“Well, when he awakens I must thank him.” 

“What was that demon exactly? They kinda look like you, but with horns and wings!” Bun said, Meta taking a deep breath. A name he has not felt on his tongue for thousands of years. 

“Galacta Knight.” He murmured, both relief and despair washing over him. Sword and Blade stiffened up, Fumu and Bun exchanging a glance. “The greatest warrior in the galaxy, renowned for having an immense amount of power. The mere sight of them would send armies running.  _ Undefeated in battle, the skill with a lance and shield unparalleled. Exasperated further with their ability to fly, allowing both ground and aerial attacks.”  _

_ “Is that what they are saying about me?” Galacta chuckled. “And you are not afraid of me?” They teased, Meta shaking his head.  _

_ “To hold the title ‘greatest warrior in the galaxy’ across space is a most impressive feat. Not to mention, one of very few capable of harnessing an element.” Looking around, the room was deserted, everybody else having moved on to the dining hall. Galacta lifted their lance, a spark of electricity crackling along the tip.  _

_ A bolt of lightning struck the ground outside, despite there being no cloud in the sky. Galacta looked at Meta, expecting to see fear in his eyes-  _

_ What they didn’t expect was to see such glittering golden eyes, filled with excitement and thrill. They could see the giant smile behind the mask, Meta turning to them with one question hanging in the air. They decided to ask instead.  _

_ “Sir Meta Knight, would you like to head outside for a quick spar?” Judging by how they both raced towards the exit, it was clear what the answer was.  _

“They were sealed away because their power was too great and destructive.” Meta explained, subconsciously pulling his cape around him. The snug sensation calmed his mind down. “To prevent Nightmare from claiming control, we cast their crystal prison into a pocket space, where Nightmare could not reach.” He lowered his gaze. “But it seems like his power has gotten strong enough to break Galacta out, and strong enough to control them…” 

Silence fell over the clearing, tension heavy in the air. 

An undefeated feared warrior that could attack both air and ground, bending electricity to their will. 

“So… how do we defeat them?” Bun asked, wincing a little at how stupid the question sounded. “Like, is there really no weakness they have?” 

“None that I know of.” Meta said. “And to be honest, I do not wish to defeat them.” They all blinked. “Nightmare has already made me take the life of a loved one. I do not wish to repeat so.” The incident with Knuckle Joe and his father flashed back through everybody’s mind, a mutual understanding made. None of them wanted to know the pain of having to kill a best friend, nor did they want Meta to experience it all over again. 

“Wait! Knuckle Joe!” Fumu piped up, clapping her hands together. “Didn’t we break Nightmare’s control over him? We managed to turn him from a demon back to a warrior!” Kirby perked up and nodded, exclaiming with a happy poyo. “If we can figure out how to do that with Galacta Knight, then they will live and perhaps become an ally as well!” Meta froze at the words, Bun and Kirby already agreeing with the idea wholeheartedly. 

It was a good plan. Almost too good. 

“... We still have to defeat them first still.” Meta interrupted, almost scolding himself at how he ruined the cheerful mood, Fumu and Bun’s faces falling in realization. “I… I will fight them. I know their moveset and fighting style. Then Kirby can try to break Nightmare's control.” 

“But today-”

“It was because I couldn’t bring myself to attack them. Next time, I will fight them properly.” He hoped he said it with enough confidence. Truth be told, he himself was not sure if he will draw Galaxia against Galacta. “Please understand, if anything were to happen to Kirby or you all, I will never forgive myself.”

“We understand, Sir Meta Knight. But please, if you get hurt or injured, please come back to us.” Fumu said, Sword and Blade nodding. Kirby held his hand, gazing up with pleading eyes. Meta patted their head. 

“I promise I will. Thank you.” 

< _ Meta, if you are to say such things, you have to follow through with them. _ >

_ I know.  _ He watched as night fell, Fumu and Bun retreating into their camping tents as Kirby snoozed away on top of Whispy’s branches, content as can be. Sword and Blade had reported back to Castle Dedede to make sure the village and castle were safe. He stood on top of the treetops, staring up at the night sky. 

How the stars twinkled and shone, dotting the black canvas to what others saw as hope or beauty. Stars, what a Star Warrior should love the most. 

He has lost count how many years ago he stopped believing in them. What little remaining hope was his own, his will clutching to it as if it were a silk thread, threatening to be blown away in the wind in a moment's notice.

< _ Dear. _ >

_ I… I know.  _ He pulled his cape tighter around him, closing his eyes.  _ I know.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I've done a fight scene! I hope they turned out alright!
> 
> I have a lot of thoughts of how Galacta Knight and Meta Knight play in the role of the anime, especially dealing with the GSA, Nightmare, and the war. I hope you will like the backstory I give them.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes and how it is spent varies between the two knights.

Frantic wings flap through the air with panicked motions, stray feathers flying off with each forceful jerk of the appendages. It was as if they couldn’t decide which direction to fly towards, plummeting a few feet before shooting right back up. Eyes stuttered between pink and red, a gloved hand nursing their head. 

Spotting a clearing devoid of enough trees for a landing, they jerked their body downwards and dove towards it. Grass and flowers, slightly cushioning what felt like a meteor crash. Maybe they skid a little further than they wanted. Exhaustion gripped almost instantly, eyes struggling to stay shut. The wings splayed over them messily in a poor attempt as a blanket, Galacta forcing their eyes shut and letting fatigue take over. 

\----------

The morning came rather calmly with the chirping of birds and a pleasant breeze, Meta waking up extra early to scout out the area and make sure nothing was amiss. He stopped by the river to clean the wound again, smiling slightly as he saw it was already healed over; only a light blue scar remained, and it was to disappear perhaps by tomorrow night. Once satisfied, he waited for the rest of the group to wake up, surprised when Kirby was the first. The pink puffball yawned and rolled over, sleepily smiling and waving. 

“Poyo!” 

“Good morning to you too, Kirby.” He jumped up onto the tree branch Kirby slept on. They pawed at his cape where his bandaged hand would be, Meta showing that only a scar remained. 

“Poyo poy pu?” 

“I heal rather quickly. Do not worry, it should be returned to normal by tomorrow night.” Kirby still held his hand, giving a little booboo kiss and a big smile. He didn’t have the heart to take his hand back an interrupt the magic of a booboo kiss. Fumu and Bun woke up not long after, Kirby hopping down to greet them good morning. He jumped down as well, watching as Bun complained for five more minutes, Fumu regardless dragging him awake and patting Kirby’s head. 

“How do apples for breakfast sound?” She offered, Kirby bouncing in a circle with joy. “Mr. Whispy, good morning!” She called. The old tree trunk slowly formed the two signature hollow eyes and mouth, Whispy smiling and taking a moment to let his apples drop. Kirby was all too happy to start inhaling away, Meta taking one with a nod of thanks. 

“Ah, Fumu, Bun, Kirby. It is wonderful to see you three.” He slightly leaned towards Meta. “And if I am not mistaken… you are Sir Meta Knight, correct?” He asked, hollow eyes gazing down. Meta bowed respectfully. 

“Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Whispy. I have to thank you for offering protection to these children.” 

“They have given me protection many times, so I am more than happy to give it back.” Whispy chuckled, shaking to let some more apples fall for Fumu and Bun. Kirby inhaled three more apples, making through the fourth with a content smile. Meta neatly cut his apple into four slices, almost feeling Galaxia rolling her eyes. 

< _I know you have a switchblade inside your cape._ >

_You’re sharper._ After a breakfast of apples and catching up on recent news, Fumu decided to bring up the question first. 

“Mr. Whispy, have you seen that winged knight around?” She asked, Meta looking up- he did not know if he looked up in fear or hope. 

“I believe I have…”

~~~~~~

Stumbling towards the sound of water, everything was so unbearably _bright, loud,_ god stars above it was _so much_ . Their throat felt like it was rubbed with sandpaper; waking up in a field with a mouth unbearably dry was not a good start. And god, it was so blindingly bright, so _stinging_ compared to the void. Their foot touched something cold and rushing past, their mind just together enough to discern it as a river - yes, a river. Sounds of a waterfall came from the left so they walked, the current not a problem. 

Dunking their entire body underneath the crashing waters, they removed their mask to let some of the water flow into their mouth, gulping it down till they almost felt sick. They are so parched, mouth tasting like dust. Like they haven’t had drunk anything for years and years and years. Once the taste of dust was out, they slowly cracked open their eyes, breathing a little heavily as they adjusted to the sudden brightness. 

Light. Water. Air. Trees. Rocks. A forest, perhaps. 

Where are they? How did they get here? How long has it been…? 

Galacta pressed their hand to their face, taking in a shaky breath. Retreating further into the waterfall, they were relieved to find a little cave behind, crawling in and collapsing on the cold stone ground. The darkness was a little more welcome on their eyes. The cold air didn’t help with their now-wet feathers, but a quick shake got rid of the excess. Staring out into the forest, Galacta tried to rein in their thoughts once more. 

They were imprisoned in that blasted crystal prison and kept in a void for endless years- there was no way to discern time there. They gave up trying to count after who knows how many awakenings. Galacta sighed, trying to backtrack further into their mind. 

Their name is Galacta Knight. They wield a lance and shield. They were sealed in a crystal prison because… because they were too powerful. Yes, yes that sounded correct. Something, or someone, or many someones have said they were very powerful; it was easy to see, Galacta slightly shivering at the tingles of electricity crackling through their body. But besides those facts… it was just fog. Trapped hopelessly alone and silent in void for stars know how long, then… then wake up lying against a tree at sunset on this planet? 

… Something was missing, wasn’t it? 

Last night, was it just another dream? No, it wasn’t a dream, because they can remember flashes of a field littered with scorch marks and sparking blades. No bodies, but their back and arm ached, the tip of the lance had dried blood, indicating they did fight. But against who? Who did they attack? 

Galacta really, really hoped they did not kill someone. 

Their stomach growled, reminding that they haven’t eaten in eons. The forest, it had some nice shade. Their wings still ached, so flying was not that high on the list. Galacta groaned and slowly stood up, wincing and putting their mask back on. Hopefully this planet was not scorched by the war and there was some edible food around. Though there were several questions swimming through their head, food came first. The cave will make as a temporary base. 

\----------

“A winged knight seemed to be heading towards the eastern side of the forest.” Whispy said, branches slightly tilting. “I would guess they are in Acore’s forest. Do you remember him, little ones?” 

“Yeah! The old tree with Rick and the others!” 

“Can you tell what they are doing?” 

“Unfortunately not, my scope of the forest does not go that far.” Whispy closed his eyes, concentrating for a few moments. They all waited patiently. “However… I do not sense any danger coming from there. It seems rather normal.” 

“Normal?” Fumu raised a brow, resting a hand on her chin. “I would expect a demon beast to be wrecking havoc by now… and why did they go so far? I thought they might be still circling this forest.” Meta stared up at the sky, half expecting to see a streak of pink fly on by. But only some soft puffy clouds drifted along, peaceful and quiet. 

“Galacta… should have been circling. They might not like entering a forest, but flying above is still an option.” He still jumped up onto the treetops to take a second glance. No, only clouds and some birds. It was only in the far, far distance where the green hue of the trees became darker, signaling Acore’s forest. “Why did they go so far?” His eyes burned green, jumping back down. He didn’t inflict any serious injuries, definitely not enough for Galacta to fly away to recover. Majority of demon beasts did not put much thought in for care either, so to not even have a single disturbance? 

“Didn’t you say that Galacta was real powerful?” Bun hopped off the log he was sitting on. “Maybe Nightmare can’t control them!” 

“Nightmare has already harnessed enough power to bring Galacta out of the pocket dimension we-” It hurt to say, it hurt so much to say _we_. “-we protected them in.” Meta shifted his cape. “They are being controlled.” 

“Perhaps it is only during periods of time?” Fumu offered, a hopeful smile on her face. “And it was only just when King Dedede summoned them! Maybe Nightmare’s control will loosen up over time!” He really wanted to believe them, to see in such an optimistic way. But even somebody as powerful as Jecra succumbed, and they all regarded him as one of the best warriors. No one was safe from Nightmare’s claws, especially when _he was the bastard that sealed Gala-_ “Sir Meta Knight?” He blinked and raised his head. “Your eyes, they were turning red.”

“I… apologize. I was thinking.” 

\------

A little stack of wood, some apples and berries, and an assortment of leaves to act as padding against the stone floor. Not the most luxurious of living spaces, but they never were picky. 

It was high afternoon, Galacta sitting on top of a tree branch and listening to the birds below chirp and sing. The thick shade of the trees let their eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the world. They haven’t heard noise in _so long_ , never thinking that they would be brought to tears from just hearing birds sing. 

The morning was half spent just… staring. Staring at this planet they found themself on, with natural fruit trees, crisp clean water, woodland animals, and more. Galacta almost thought it was heaven with how peaceful everything was. So many planets have been stripped of resources or simply scorched till all remained was rock; was this a planet that never got touched by the galactic war, or have they been sleeping for so long that a planet managed to recover? 

How many years would that even _be_? Would anybody they fought with be still be alive? What was the status of the war? 

Leaning against the tree trunk with a sigh, Galacta took a deep breath, exhaling. Clean air, warm sun. The rays of sunshine that made it through the tree canopy was something they sorely missed, soaking every bit of it in. Whatever happened, whatever is happening, all they know was that they gained a second chance. 

“‘ello?” Galacta blinked, looking down. A… giant hamster? “Oi Kirbs, is that you? What are you doing all the way out here?” Kirby? Who is that? Making sure their mask was secure and jumping down, the hamster almost dropped the food they were carrying. “Oh! You ain’t Kirby, sorry!” 

“No, I am Galacta.” They extended a hand. “And you are?” 

“Rick!” The hamster shook their hand with a friendly smile. “Didn’t think there be anyone besides us camping out here! Pupupu Village is quite a ways to go! You from there?” Pupupu Village? Is that the main society on this planet? “Say, you kinda look like Meta Knight!” Galacta froze. “He pretty famous there, I’d b’ surprised if you don’t know of ‘em.” 

_His golden eyes filled with desperation, fear, despair. Torn gloves outstretched, his sword slashing and tearing through every demon beast that got in his way with a fury they never seen him possess before. His golden eyes paired with silvery tears that scattered through the air._

_Torn gloves outstretched. They felt his hand on theirs for a second. His golden eyes, those beautiful golden eyes, they flooded with relief. For a second. For a second, they both smiled._

_Their vision flooded with crystal next._

“H-Hey, you good?” Galacta blinked, realizing they were staring at the ground. Rick tilted his head. “You zone out for a second?” 

“W… Where is this Pupupu Village?” 

“If ya head west, you should come across it!” Rick pointed towards deeper into the forest. “It’s kinda a long ways though, so might wanna pack some food! Whispy Woods is nearby there, once you see the trees become a lighter shade of green you will know you hit Whispy’s.” It was the best place so far to find some answers. They can figure out what year it is and what has changed. 

And… And meet…

“Sorry, who did you say I look like again?” 

“-! He wears a mask and these shoulder things too!” Rick gestured at their pauldrons. Galacta blinked as the sudden fog over their head cleared, only catching the second sentence. “You’ll know when you see him.” Rick picked up the rest of his food, waving goodbye. “See ya round’ buddy! Say hi to Kirbs for me! They look like you but no armor and more pink!” Galacta gave a polite wave back as the hamster strolled back into the depths of the forest. Galacta sighed and looked back at the sky. There was still a while before evening hit, but judging by how their wings still ached, maybe they will leave tomorrow. 

Normally, they would stay and scope the area for a few days, but so far it seemed this planet was very peaceful and passive. This Pupupu Village and Kirby- a puffball, like them? And that other one, the one Rick said looked like them… What was their name? Didn’t Rick just say it? 

_“GALACTA!” His golden eyes, always shining with determination and bravery. The last expression they saw was his face smiling, two little fangs peeking out with how relieved he was. Perhaps it was a blessing they not see further. His golden eyes and bright smile, silvery tears shimmering in the air, how beautiful._

_They chose to ignore the muffled blood-curdling scream that came afterwards._

\---------

The day passed by rather peacefully. Fumu, Bun, and Kirby went to go fishing at the lake near the outskirts of the forest. He met up with Sword and Blade at the entrance of the forest for a brief report; nothing particular happened. Aside from the roof of the throne room being fixed and Dedede rather cheerful that Kirby has seemed to have disappeared from the town, nothing else. 

“Good work. Report before evening patrol, though do tell Captain Waddle Dee you two are going out.” 

“Yes sir.” Sword and Blade said in unison, doing a quick bow. They paused. “... Sir, may we ask something?” 

“What is it?” 

“Pardon if this is too personal to ask, but-”

“-is this Galacta Knight somebody close to you?” He tried to find any malice or tension from their voices, only detecting concern. Sword and Blade didn’t seem to be interested in hunting Galacta Knight down, even if they did stab his hand. They knew what battles they could and couldn’t take on. 

“... Yes, they are.” Meta murmured. “It was before I met you two.” They gave a nod, already knowing he didn’t want to speak anymore. He was thankful they knew went to drop the conversation, the two waving goodbye to return back to the castle. The sun began to set behind the horizon line, Meta moving back to the clearing to get a small campfire started- with Whispy’s permission, of course. 

\----------

“Sir, it seems like Galacta Knight has left the premises of Castle Dedede.” Customer Service hummed, adjusting the telescope. “And Meta Knight… well, he is not seeking them out.”

“Patience. They will meet soon.” A low chuckle rumbled behind Customer Service, reverberating throughout the room. “I know they will.” He turned back to the telescope, raising a brow as the words processed. 

“Is the target not Kirby?” 

“Not this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of action and battle in this story (a good practice for me!), but I also don't want every chapter to be mainly around the battles so I will try to insert some more calm scenes inside so it's not too overwhelming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent and an idea spawned at like 3AM. It is kind of like a fix to my writing block?  
> I'm running with the Japanese version of the Kirby anime, so King Dedede doesn't have the English mannerisms and Meta Knight is not Spanish. Also, this is my first time writing really into the anime, so I apologize if some of the characters are out of character.


End file.
